prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Spi-Ral
| birth_place = Bosnia | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = St. Louis, Missouri | trainer = | debut = | retired = }} Saba Agicic (April 22, 1986) is a Bosnian-born professional wrestler better known by his ring name Spi-Ral. He is often billed and credited as being the first Bosnian pro-wrestler. It may perhaps be more accurate to say he is the first Bosnian pro wrestler of the 2000s and 2010s. Life and career To some life is a game but to more life is war and no one knows that better than the "Bosnian War Child" Spi-Ral. Growing up in war torn Bosnia in the harshest conditions hardened Spi-Ral not only as a person but as a professional wrestler making him always want to fight harder than any opponent ultimately making him a challenge for anyone in any locker room the world over. Through years of martial arts training and natural athleticism Spi-Ral has gained incredible agility and graceful movements which he utilizes in the most awe inspiring ways when competing in the ring, dazzling opponents with his quickness and darting around them as if he were a speeding bullet. Spi-Ral also uses his martial arts skills to blast opponents with a wide array of spinning kicks, technical takedowns, and bone crushing submission holds as well as utilizing the ropes to fly through the air as if he was born there, making the most difficult of maneuvers look like child's play. Spi-Ral's skills have brought him early successes within professional wrestling capturing tag team gold with fellow Underground trainee Aiden Solo in multiple promotions across the southeast states as well as touring Japan with the Pro Wrestling Zero-1 promotion, becoming the first Bosnian pro wrestler to wrestle at the famed Kouraken Hall, standing toe to toe with the legends and superstars there, and following in the footsteps of his mentors and trainers Micah and Tracy Taylor. Spi-Ral, (whose name is actually an acronym that means streets produced an icon raw and legit) is also a rising hip hop performer and musician crafting songs about his life experiences growing up in Bosnia as well as his experiences living in the United States. You can rest assured that wether it's in the ring or on the microphone Spi-Ral is not one to be outdone and will always be looking to stand toe to toe with the best. Personal life Agicic attended the Gateway Institute of Technology, graduating in 2005. Promotions Worked For *Zero One Max - Japan *Puerto Rico (PRWA) *National Championship Wrestling (NCW - Defunct), Greenville, S.C. *Global Championship Wrestling (GCW), Pell City, AL. *Great Championship Wrestling (GCW), Phenix City, AL. *Showtime Allstar Wrestling (SAW), Nashville, TN. *Universal Championship Wrestling GA *Southern Wrestling Superstars (SWS) Louisiana In wrestling *'Nicknames' :*''"Bosnian War Child"'' *'Teams and stables' :*Undergound Soljaz with Aiden Solo Championships and accomplishments *'Global Championship Wrestling' :*GCW Middleweight Championship (1st ever) :*GCW Pro Tag Team Championship w/ Aiden Solo as Underground Soljaz) *'National Championship Wrestling' :*NCW Tag Team Championship w/ Aiden Solo as Underground Soljaz) External links *Facebook *Twitter * Profile *Spi-Ral on YouTube.com Category:Musicians Category:High Risk Wrestling alumni Category:Rampage Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Louisiana wrestlers Category:St. Louis Wrestling Club alumni Category:Northeast Wrestling alumni Category:Southern Championship Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:National Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Great Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Southern Wrestling Superstars alumni Category:Universal Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Global Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 alumni Category:Missouri wrestlers Category:Bosnian wrestlers Category:1986 births Category:Showtime All-Star Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers